Au-delà du temps
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Les humains sont d'un côté, les sorcières d'un autre. D'une part, règne la haine et l'incompréhension, face à l'inconnu, ce qui entraîne l'usage de violence. D'une autre, il s'agit de la peur d'êtres qui leurs sont pourtant inférieurs. Il était un humain. Elle était une sorcière, c'était suffisant pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais, et pourtant...


_Mourir, renaître et t'aimer de nouveau. Au fond de moi je garderais ton souvenir et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier soupire_ ... _A jamais... A jamais..._

C'était les temps anciens, ceux où l'humanité croyait encore aux sorcières, aux mauvais sorts et aux enchantements. Pour enrayer ce mal, les hommes brûlaient vifs, ceux dont ils supposaient, même sans preuve, pratiquer la sorcellerie. Toutes étaient des femmes. Ces _diablesses, ces démones_ , étaient brûlées sur la grande place. Le feu était, selon les dires, le seul moyen de laver leurs corps et leurs âmes de tous ces méfaits qu'elles auraient commis.

Dans un espace reculé, loin de la civilisation, et perdu dans les profondeurs de la forêt, prospérait un village. Un village paisible et tranquille, tout du moins, d'apparence. Il n'était pas très connu et semblait caché du reste du monde. Konoha, était-il baptisé.

Konoha était entouré de verdure, ses habitants étaient chaleureux et bien veillant les uns sur les autres. C'était l'endroit rêvé, surtout si vous aviez errés durant plusieurs jours dans la forêt maudite, si effrayante des alentours. Sombres étaient les contes que l'on racontait sur cette forêt.

 **« Il paraitrait qu'à l'ouest de la forêt, lorsque vous aviez pénétré assez loin au point où les arbres assombrissaient le ciel et que l'humidité rendait l'air irrespirable, vous aperceviez alors de petits êtres lumineux, sortis de nul part. Prenez bien garde d'aussitôt vous boucher les oreilles, vous les sectionner même, si vous en avez le courage. Car, Ils ne suffiraient à ces êtres que d'ouvrir la bouche pour que vous les suiviez, et de leurs voix envoutantes, ils vous auraient transportés encore plus loin dans les bois ténébreux, avant de s'évanouir à l'orée d'une clairière, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Et si vous n'aviez pu vous résoudre à vous taillader les oreilles, vous feriez mieux maintenant de vous crever les yeux. Les fermer ne suffit pas, puisque même les yeux fermés, vous verriez cette femme tout de blanc vêtue, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Si belle créature, porteuse pourtant d'un venin mortel. Fuyez, si vous le pouvez, car c'est elle, Le démon aux deux visages. Le premier, celui qu'elle montre aux voyageurs, tendre et remplis de gentillesse et le second, que vous aperceviez seulement si vous aviez l'occasion de voir son reflet dans l'eau : un monstre difforme, laid et visqueux. A peine vous aurait-elle esquissé un sourire que-**

\- **Itachi** , gronda sa mère en entrant dans la pièce, lui coupant ainsi la parole. La voix sortie de nulle part fit sursauter le dénommé Itachi, et fit pousser un cri d'horreur au plus petit de la pièce, qui s'enfonça d'avantage dans ses draps, tremblant de peur. **Arrête de raconter des histoires d'horreur à** **ton frère, il ne voudra plus dormir si tu continues.**  
\- **Mais, c'est lui qui voulait savoir pour la forêt.** , se justifia-t-il, haussant les épaules.

La femme traversa la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de son dernier né, dont elle caressa le dos par-dessus l'épais drap qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied.

\- **Ne l'écoute pas mon petit sasuke** , murmura-t-elle, se voulant rassurante. **Les monstres n'existent pas.**

Le dénommé Itachi soupira. Sa mère avait tout fait échoué, quel dommage. A son petit frère qui avait eu le malheur de demander pourquoi il lui était interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt, il avait concocté cette histoire. Itachi avait alors inventé quelque chose vite fait, pour effrayer ce petit qu'il adore et par conséquent le dissuader de se promener dans ce lieu d'où il était si facile de se perdre. Même s'il avait inventé plus de la moitié de l'histoire, ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas complètement faux. Il s'était basé sur une discussion qu'il avait entendu par hasard entre son père et un des voisins, comme quoi les sorcières n'auraient pas toutes été brûlées et se cacheraient dans la forêt.

Maintenant c'est sûr que sa mère ne lui laisserait plus reparler de ca avec son frangin. Ce qui inquiétait l'aîné, était l'hypothèse qu'à la première occasion, son petit bambin de frère, n'hésiterait pas à aller jouer dans la forêt.

888888888888888888

Les jours passèrent et avec, sa peur aussi. Bien vite, Sasuke se sorti cette histoire de la tête. Il avait sept ans, pas trois. Il se voulait courageux. Pourtant, il ne cessait d'entendre les villageois autour de lui parler d' _elles_.

 **« Elles sont là ». « Elles vivent parmi nous ». « Ce sont des démons ». « Des sorcières ».**

Toutes ces phrases, Sasuke les avaient déjà entendu, et pas seulement de la bouche de son grand-frère. Les rumeurs sur les sorcières, les démons, et autres monstres étaient monnaie courante et ce, bien avant sa naissance. Mais de tous ceux qui racontaient, aucun n'en était un témoin. Il ne s'agissait que des _on dit,_ des histoires de vieux, que l'on racontait pour faire peur aux enfants et aux trouillards, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Et puis, la forêt ne devait pas être bien dangereuse, étant donné qu'Itachi y allait souvent seul, ramasser du bois.

Son grand frère, Itachi Uchiha, âgé de quatorze ans avait le droit de se promener dans la forêt, mais pas lui, bien que quelques fois ce dernier l'emmène avec lui, ce n'était pas suffisant. Le dernier de la famille jalousait ce fait, cette attention qu'il jugeait particulière.

Alors, aujourd'hui, pour une fois, il irait rejoindre par lui même son frère dans la forêt pour y jouer comme il le lui avait promis la veille. Son père n'était pas là, sa mère était occupée dans la cuisine, et quant aux voisins ce n'était pas bien difficile de les berner. Il n' y avait donc personne pour lui barrer la route. Et puis, c'était juste pour cette fois, juste pour aujourd'hui, il partait chercher son frère et puis c'est tout. Plus tôt il trouverait son aîné, plus tôt celui-ci tiendra sa promesse de jouer avec lui. Et de toute façon, il n'était plus un bébé, il n'allait évidemment pas se perdre.

8888888888888888888888888888

 **« Ne t'aventures pas très loin. » « Ne pars jamais de l'autre côté de la forêt. » « Fuis les hommes. » « N'approches aucun d'entre eux. »**

La petite fille, allongée sur l'herbe fraiche, ressassait dans sa tête les conseils que lui avait donnés sa mère le matin, une énième fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle de vivre dans cette forêt, toutes seules, sa mère et elle.

Et comme l'ayant entendu, une boule de poil sauta sur elle. La petite brune se redressa aussitôt pour l'enlacer. C'est vrai. Elle avait aussi Akamaru, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, ce fidèle chien qu'elle avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt.

**888888888888888888*

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et elle ne s'amusait plus tellement à rester là, à ne rien faire de nouveau : se coucher sur l'herbe, faire léviter des choses ou transformer les animaux n'étaient plus aussi amusant qu'auparavant. Elle entreprit de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt, juste y jeter un coup d'œil, rien de bien méchant.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il marchait. Il en avait déjà mal aux pieds. La forêt devenait de plus en plus dense, et respirer, de plus en plus difficile. Et alors qu'il se croyait au bord de l'asphyxie, il eu comme un éclair de génie. Ces arbres étaient très grands, et de leur sommet il se situerait certainement. De fait, il entreprit de grimper. C'était un excellent grimpeur, il grimpait aux toits, aux arbres près de chez lui, sur les murs, partout. Alors bien vite, il arriva à la cime de l'arbre. Sa joie fut de courte durée. Il n'y avait que du feuillage à perte de vue. Cela ne l'avait avancé en rien, peut-être même cela l'avait-il plus déprimé. Il sentait déjà une larme au coin de son œil. Fier et orgueilleux, il chassa bien vite ses mauvaises pensées. Il n'était pas un trouillard, il était sasuke uchiha, il savait tout faire, alors il était évident qu'il se sortirait de là. Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il savait moins faire, c'était descendre. Alors même qu'il déposa son pied pour descendre en douceur, il fit un faux mouvement et glissa, entamant ainsi une chute libre. Tout au long de sa chute, diverses parties de son corps heurtèrent des branches, et lorsqu'il toucha enfin le sol, il entendit un énorme crac, qui précéda une vive douleur, lui faisant pousser un cri tout aussi énorme.

Quelle partie ? Quelle partie de son corps faisait le plus mal ? Etait-ce son pied, sa main, son dos ? Il ne savait même pas où se situait la fracture, tellement son corps entier souffrait. Il avait mal, très mal. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, assis, dos contre un arbre, et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Combien de temps était-il resté là, il n'en savait rien. Mais les bois s'obscurcissaient d'avantages, et les bruits de la forêt se faisaient plus présents. Et à mesure que les ténèbres de la nuit s'avançaient vers lui, il sentait la peur l'envahir. Instinctivement, il cria, il appela sa mère, son père, son frère... Mais personne ne venait. Alors il criait de plus belle.

Une petite fille finie par apparaitre, quelques minutes plus tard, dans son champ de vision, hésitant à avancer. Elle était brune aux longs cheveux, et tenait dans ses mains un petit animal blanc. La petite fille resta là, un bon moment à le fixer, sans jamais avancer. Il avait mal et elle devinait sans peine qu'il s'était fracturé quelque chose, ayant elle-même vécue plusieurs fois cette mésaventure. Les paroles de sa mère défilèrent une fois de plus dans sa tête, et furent bientôt interrompues par les sanglots de sasuke, qui lui demandait à l'aide en criant qu'il avait mal. Devait-elle y aller ? Devait-elle avancer ? Devait-elle désobéir ?

\- **J'ai mal** , fit à nouveau sasuke, d'une voix devenue à peine audible.

Cette fois, la petite boule de poil sauta de son perchoir, et alla auprès de sasuke, lui léchant ses larmes, tout en poussant ces sifflements que seuls les chiens savent faire. La brune finie par avancer, et une fois au niveau du garçon, lui tendit une fiole qu'elle sorti de sa poche.

\- **Tu n'auras plus mal après** , se contenta-telle de dire, avant de s'accroupir et de lui faire avaler le contenu de la fiole sans qu'il ne puisse rien ajouter.

Certes l'odeur était forte, mais l'effet immédiat. Il était bien content que ca s'arrête. Son frère lui, lorsqu'il s'était fracturé le pied, avait fait plusieurs jours sans marcher, ni quitter son lit. Tellement de jours que sasuke en avait perdu le décompte.

\- **Merci** , dit-il retrouvant ses sensations normales. Il fit un sourire à la nouvelle venue, qui le lui rendit.

En peu de temps, les deux compères se parlaient déjà comme des amis de toujours. Hinata riait aux éclats des histoires que Sasuke lui racontait, ce qui poussait le brun à chercher au fond de sa mémoire pour trouver des histoires encore plus drôles qu'il connaissait, tant il aimait le rire de Hinata.

\- **Hinata ?** , fit une voix féminine derrière eux. **Hinata qu'est ce que tu fais,** demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche

\- **Maman, je** , elle se retourna vers sasuke, cherchant ses mots. **Il pleurait,** dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. **il avait mal et il pleurait alors-**

\- **Même pas vrai** , fit le concerné rouge de honte, en lui coupant la parole.

\- **Si c'est vrai. Tu pleurais,** reprit la fillette avec plus de véhémence, **et même qu'akamaru te consolait.**

Une fois de plus, sasuke protesta et tout vira en une dispute entre les deux enfants. La mère sourit, ce n'était pas de ce petit bambin qu'elle pouvait craindre grand chose. Pour avoir un peu d'attention, elle frappa dans ses mains.

\- **C'était très gentil de ta part de l'aider hinata, alors pour cette fois je te pardonne.** Rassura-t-elle à sa fille en s'approchant d'elle pour lui caresser la joue.

La brune sourit et se tourna vers sasuke.

\- **Alors il peut rester avec nous dit ?**  
\- **Non, désolée. Il doit rentrer chez lui.**

La brune ouvrit sa bouche pour protester mais sa mère l'interrompit.

\- **Ses parents doivent se faire beaucoup de souci tu sais, il est tard.**  
\- **Je vais recevoir la fessée du** **siècle** songea le brun, imaginant déjà la scène. **Vous ne voudriez pas que je reste avec vous plutôt ?**

Pour toute réponse, la mère se contenta de sourire, et attrapa la main du petit garçon, le reconduisant chez lui. Hinata leur emboita le pas. Sasuke baissa la tête, ca y est, il était mort.

Après avoir marché assez longtemps, et s'étant surtout assure de s'éloigner de sa maison à elle, la plus grande s'arrêta.

\- **Voila, tu n'as plus qu'à continuer tout droit mon garçon, tu finiras certainement par apercevoir des lumières.**  
\- **J'en vois déjà une** , cria-t-il, en pointant du doigt.  
\- **Ils sont à ta recherche. Fais-moi confiance, tu ne seras pas puni longtemps.** lui dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela rassura plus ou moins le jeune garçon, et alors même qu'il allait les remercier et s'en aller, il vit couler des larmes sur les joues de Hinata. Elle le savait, elle. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais se voir, et ca lui faisait de la peine.

\- **Vous devriez venir avec moi au village si vous voulez** , fit le brun légèrement rouge, se frottant la joue. **Tout le monde est gentil là-bas. Et puis, on raconte des histoires de sorcières sur cette foret, je suis sure qu'Hinata a très peur.** Continua-t-il pour les convaincre. **Le village est plus sûr.**  
\- **Même pas vrai. Je-**  
\- **Non** , fit la mère en joignant son index et son majeur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Hinata. **Désolée Sasuke. Nous habitons cette foret alors c'est chez nous ici. Mais Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.**  
\- **Bien** , murmura-t-il triste.  
\- **Mais en échange, ne dus rien à personne de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui. C'est un secret. Allez, dites vous au revoir maintenant.**

Hinata enlaça Sasuke, qui se contenta de rougir. Elle lui murmura de revenir la voir très vite, avant de le libérer. La mère l'enlaça à son tour, et sans que les deux bambins ne s'aperçoivent de quoique ce soit, elle injecta à Sasuke un sérum qu'elle avait confectionné il y a de cela quelques jours. Cette potion était censée effacer la mémoire sur un sujet bien précis, et en l'occurrence aujourd'hui, elle espérait effacer de la mémoire de sasuke tout d'elle et de sa fille. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir testé ladite potion. Elle priait juste pour que ca fasse effet très, très longtemps.

Sasuke finit par s'en aller, après s'être retourné plusieurs fois pour faire des signes de la main à Hinata qui les lui rendait. Et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se sentait faiblir. Bien vite, il atteignit ces lumières, de plus en plus nombreuses et se retrouva entouré de son frère, de son père et des autres hommes du village qui criaient son nom. Il sourit de satisfaction, avant de s'écrouler. Tout doucement cette journée qu'il aurait aimé préserver pour toujours s'estompait de sa mémoire et le sourire d'Hinata n'était plus qu'un rêve inaccessible.

*_88888888888888_*

 _Plusieurs années plus tard._

Une étrange maladie s'abattit sur le village. Tous les malades finissaient par en mourir. Le sage du village ne pouvait rien faire.

 **« Elles sont revenues. » « C'est de leur faute. » « Les sorcières »**.

Les rumeurs accusaient une sorcière, qui aurait été vue juste avant le début de cette épidémie. Elle aurait été aperçue par un des villageois, un monstre avec un corps de femme, et très vite, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Plusieurs groupes se formèrent pour aller arrêter cette sorcière. Ils avaient en main des haches, des fourches, des pèles, des couteaux, tout instrument de fortune qu'ils avaient pu avoir à leur portée. Fugaku, le père des uchiha, était devant et guidait, tout en criant à mort la sorcière, et pour cause, l'ainé de ses enfants était entre la vie et la mort.

Itachi était très malade, et personne ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. Il crachait du sang et maigrissait à vu d'œil. Pourtant, _lui_ , il était inutile. Il ne servait à rien. Son frère était à l'agonie, souffrait le martyre mais _il_ ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. Sasuke, resté dans la maison, s'assit près de sa mère et ferma les yeux, priant pour que la sorcière soit retrouvée, et que soit levé le mauvais sort. Si c'était la solution, s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, alors il y croirait.

Après plusieurs semaines d'intenses recherches, ils finirent par ramener un jour une femme au village. Ils avaient jugé qu'elle était une sorcière à cause de ses yeux : ses pupilles étaient de couleur blanche. Elle avait été ligoté et condamnée à mort par le chef du village, bien qu'elle soutienne de manière ferme ne pas être responsable de cette maladie.

**88888888888888888888888*

Plusieurs fois Hinata avait demandé à sa mère de quitter cette forêt, cet endroit et de partir vivre loin, mais plusieurs, sa mère avait décliné cette proposition, fixant tristement la tombe devant leur maison. Sa mère passait la moitié de ses journées devant cette tombe, à parler avec elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant, et pour cause, pour elle c'était le cas. Elle s'adressait vraiment à son époux.

Hiashi était un humain, elle était une sorcière. Pourtant, cela ne les a empêché de s'aimer. Il a tout abandonné pour elle, et est venu vivre avec elle dans cette forêt, alors, quoi de plus normal que d'y rester ?

Au début, ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, se chamaillaient tout le temps. Leur rencontre n'ayant pas été vraiment propice à autre chose : ils se sont rencontrés dans la rivière de la forêt, alors que chacun croyait se baigner seul. Elle vivait dans la forêt, et Hiashi était bénévole pour ramasser du bois sec tous les jours pour tout le monde. Ils se rencontraient inévitablement et se chamaillaient tout autant. Il disait regretter sa gentillesse et vouloir arrêter de venir dans cette foret, pourtant il n'en faisait rien, au contraire chaque jour qui passait il y était, sans pour autant jamais parler de ses rencontres avec la jeune femme autour de lui. Et puis, au fil des jours, ces chamailleries prirent une autre tournure. Ils ont appris à se faire confiance. Elle a fini par lui livrer son secret, sa sorcellerie et contre toute attente, il lui fit sa demande.

Il a fallut qu'il lui soit arraché. Cette maudite maladie...

**8888888888888888888888*

Quand elle revint à la maison, Hinata la trouva vide. La brune aux longs cheveux chercha sa mère dans tous les coins mais aucun signe de sa génitrice. Chose étonnante, les alentours étaient saccagés, le jardin en piteux état. L'intérieur de la maison était pire. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là. Tout était sens dessus dessous... Et comme un déclic, elle comprit. Les phrases d'alertes de sa mère lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Son cœur s'arreta de battre un dixième de seconde, avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Elle siffla Akamaru, chevauchant le chien devenu gigantesque, la peur au ventre.

 **« S'ils t'attrapent ils te brûleront, »** cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse dans les oreilles telles un écho inlassable.

Hinata se dirigeait vers cette gigantesque fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel, et dont elle devinait provenir du village. Et lorsqu'elle eut l'endroit en vue, elle sauta du dos de son animal, et courut se rapprocher, évitant ainsi d'exposer son chien anormalement grand. Là, elle vit un énorme bucher allumé, entouré de villageois, et au centre de ce carnage, sa mère, qui pleurait. Celle-ci croisa son regard, un triste sourire lui fut adressé, et aussitôt, Hinata se retrouva immobilisée, invisible de tous et incapable de bouger. Elle se retrouvait dans une cage insonorisée, où sa magie n'avait aucun effet... La cage dans laquelle elle se trouvait se téléporta jusqu'à la maison de la forêt. Elle reconnaissait laa, un des sorts de sa mère, et alors elle cria, hurla. Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol tel un torrent, face à son incompétence. Elle assistait, impuissante, aux derniers instants de sa mère. Et lorsqu'elle retrouva sa mobilité, elle comprit que c'était terminé, sa mère s'en était allé.

De son côté, Sasuke assistait également impuissant à la fin de son grand-frère., qui lui murmurait comme quoi un homme ne pleure pas, avant de s'endormir pour l'éternité.

*_88888888888888_*

Hinata avait respecté les dernières volontés muettes de sa mère et n'avait pas attaqué le village, et les mois défilèrent.

Sasuke avait construit sa propre maison, et avec, ses propres règles. Nostalgique de ses jeux dans la forêt avec son grand-frère, il s'y rendit, s'enfonçant toujours d'avantages dans les bois. Et puis à un certain moment, il eut comme des flashs. Des pleurs, une petite fille, un chien blanc. Sa me moire volée lui revenait brutalement, et il laissait ses pas le guider. Il s'enfonça toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Le jeune homme fini par apercevoir une maison près d'une tombe. Une maison simple, faite de bois. Il poussa délicatement la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il n'y avait personne, mais tout laissait supposer qu'elle était habitée. L'ouverture donnait sur un petit salon, emménagé pour trois ou quatre personnes à peu près, à en juger par le nombre de meuble. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une carafe d'eau. Il continuait ses explorations, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, accompagnée de son chien. La vue du blanc de ses pupilles finit de remettre en place les morceaux manquant de sa mémoire.

\- **Hi...nata ?,** dit-il spontanément, sans grande réflexion

La brune, qui parlait à son chien en riant aux éclats, devint subitement silencieuse. Y avait-il encore quelqu'un sur cette terre qui connaisse son nom ? Akamaru bondit sur le nouveau venu et lui lécha la figure. Il ne pouvait donc pas être un ennemi, songea, soulagée la jeune femme en s'approchant à son tour. Elle palpa son visage.

\- **Tu laisses toujours Akamaru faire le premier pas,** fit moqueur l'uchiha lorsque les mains de la jeune femme touchèrent sa peau.

Et là, Hinata le reconnut

\- **Sasuke Uchiha** , fit-elle amère. **Les humains ne sont pas permis ici**. Continua-telle en se dégageant de lui

Sasuke s'étonna du ton employé, et à vrai dire ne comprit même pas le reste de la phrase.

\- **Laisse moi me présenter à nouveau** , lui dit-elle, remarquant son désarroi. **Je m'appelle Hinata. Hinta Hyuga, et je suis une sorcière,** sur ce, elle alluma dans sa main droite une flamme rougeoyante.

Elle avait la haine. Contre eux tous. Contre tous les villageois, contre les humains du monde entier, et lui n'était pas l'exception

\- **Vas-tu me tuer** , demanda doucement le jeune homme. **Vas-tu me tuer comme ils l'ont fait avec** _ **elle**_ **?**  
\- **Qui sait ?**  
\- **Très bien, vas-y, si ca peut te soulager.**

Elle lu ses pensées : rien, aucune tromperie, aucune mauvaise intention cachée, il se laisserait vraiment tué. La brune était prise au dépourvu. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle réplique. La brune se retrouvait incapable de réaliser ce à quoi elle songeait, alors elle ordonna à l'Uchiha de rentrer chez lui, ce dernier n'en fit rien.

\- **Tu es une sorcière. Alors, ramène mon frère à la vie. Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir de cette façon, pas à cause d'une maladie. Il aurait du mourir vieux et dans la force de l'âge.**  
\- **Itachi**. devina-t-elle. **Celui qui t'a appris tant d'histoires** ? le brun ne parla pas, alors elle continua, tout en prenant place sur un fauteuil. **Les lois de la nature sont formelles : une vie pour une vie. Es-tu prêt à mourir pour faire revivre ton frère.**  
\- **Possible**  
\- **Alors demande à une autre sorcière. Si je connaissais ce sort, ma mère serait revenue, quitte à ce que je tues l'un d'entre vous. Son péché était quoi ? D'exister ? Cette maladie dont est mort ton frère, c'est la même qui a emporté mon père** , fit-elle songeuse. **Si vous nous l'aviez demandé, on vous aurait donné le remède**  
\- **Il y avait un remède ?**  
\- **Ma mère l'a fabriqué un peu après le décès de mon père. Elle s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas être arrive à le fabriquer à temps.**  
\- **Alors, peut-être pourrais-tu me le donner. Certains villageois sont encore malades et peuvent-**  
\- **Nous les sorcières vivions ici depuis la nuit des temps** , le coupa-t-elle. **Depuis le temps des premiers hommes et des premiers principes. Mais, vous autres, qui êtes venus bien après nous, vous nous avez fait la chasse. Mes ancêtres ont été obligé de fuir cette foret qui les a vu naitre, et moi, je demeure ici, attendant simplement la mort parce qu'à cause de vous, je n'ai plus nulle part où aller, personne qui ne m'attende. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi vous aiderai-je ?**  
\- **Serais-tu aigri, Hinata ? Je te demande de ne pas être comme ces bourreaux qui vous ont fait du mal**  
\- **Si facile à dire pour toi. Sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être seul au monde ?**  
\- **Trois enfants : une de six ans et les deux autres ont cinq ans, ce sont des jumeaux. Ils n'ont rien** à **voir avec tout ca, alors s'il te plait.**

La brune resta sur sa décision, et finit par chasser l'Uchiha de chez elle, qui promit de revenir jusqu'entière satisfaction. Et effectivement, il revenait tous les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir, demandant chaque fois le fameux remède. Hinata finit par en faire son cobaye. Elle testait diverses potions sur lui à son insu. Mais à chaque fois fier et orgueilleux, il se sortait toujours des pièges de la jeune femme et lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Pourtant, un jour, il arriva le visage déformé par la peur. Lui si fier de son caractère d'homme et se disant incorruptible par les émotions telles que la peur, la tristesse. L'état des enfants s'était aggravé. Ils commençaient déjà à cracher du sang, c'était mauvais signe. Le brun murmura un s'il te plait, si faible, si humain. Il était aux bords des larmes. Ces enfants qu'il avait vu naitre allaient mourir et une fois de plus, il se retrouvait impuissant face à cette maladie. Il ne voulait pas ca. Face à ce spectacle, la Hyuga céda, avec comme un pincement dans le cœur. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il ne reviendra-plus songeait-elle, en le voyant courir vers son village.

Pourtant dès le lendemain à la première heure, il entrait avec fracas chez elle, le visage ravi, annonça la guérison instantanée des bambins. Le jour suivant également, il vint encore, et le jour d'après, celui d'après... Ils finirent par retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient eu en quelques heures étant enfant, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que le brun avale une de ses potions qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à faire, tant les ingrédients étaient difficiles à trouver.

\- **Non mais ca ne va pas non ? ca m'a pris six mois pour collecter tout ce dont j'avais besoin,** criait-elle, le poursuivant d'un balai jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe à un arbre.  
\- **Ca avait l'odeur de l'orange. J'adore l'orange** , criait-il du haut de son perchoir. **Ca avait l'air tellement délicieux lorsque tu en buvais, que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Rassure-moi,** dit-il soudain inquiet **, je ne mourais pas.**  
\- **Crétin, tu as relie nos âmes** , lui cria-telle, créant un vent qui le fit tomber  
\- De quoi, fit-il, perdant l'équilibre et se retrouvant lamentablement au sol. La brune esquissa un sourire de satisfaction.  
\- Quand une sorcière se mari, elle boit une partie, et elle donne l'autre à boire à son époux, pour s'assurer que quelques soit le monde, leurs réincarnations se rencontreront toujours. Je voulais juste gouter pour savoir à quoi ce que ca fait.  
\- **Ca fait aussi tomber amoureux** ? Il s'assit confortablement au sol, fixant la brune qui virait au rose.  
\- **Non, rien à voir**. Elle évitait son regard. **Ca assure juste la rencontre entre les deux individus concernés. Cela signifie juste que quelque soit le nombre de fois où on se réincarnera on est certain** **de se rencontrer** , fit-elle rouge

L'Uchiha sourit, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle.

*88888888888888888**

La compagnie de sa sorcière bien aimée était pour lui plus agréable que celle des villageois. Mais des rumeurs commençaient à circuler à son sujet. Depuis qu'il avait rapporté ce remède miracle, les mauvaises langues s'accordaient à dire que son âme était possédée par une sorcière. Et ses absences répétées ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Son père se sentait le premier inquiet de cette situation alors un jour il décida de le suivre, jusque devant cette maison, où il vit sorti une femme et son énorme chien blanc. Il était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Et quoi de plus fatal, que de voir son fils embrasser une femme, dont les yeux étaient tout blanc, une femme comme celle qu'il y a quelques années avaient apporté la mort à son fils.

Fugaku se rendit au village pour y voir le chef. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que son fils était possédé et qu'il fallait au plus vite tuer la sorcière. Alors une fois de plus, les villageois se réunirent et prirent leurs armes pour entrer dans la forêt. Ils emmenèrent des flèches et des torches, puis encerclèrent la maison.

\- **Rend-toi** **sorcière** , cria Fugaku, accompagné bientot par les villageois. **Rends-moi mon fils**

Hinata et sasuke sortirent précipitamment de la maisonnette

\- **Papa** ? cria le jeune homme de surprise. **Attend, ne fait pas ca.**  
\- **Tu es sous enchantement mon fils, c'est pour ton bien,** lui dit-il en armant sa flèche.  
\- **Hinata sauve toi**

Hinata regardait les villageois, puis sasuke. Il ne lui suffirait que d'un sort, un seul pour les faire tous disparaitre pourtant, sa bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. C'était tous des villageois de konoha, le village de sasuke. Elle voyait son visage sur chacun d'entre eux et ne pouvait donc leur faire de mal. Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de sa mère.

Sasuke ne mit devant elle, criant à son père de ne pas lui faire de mal. Hinata le savait elle. Elle savait que c'était la fin. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes elle et sasuke parlaient de s'en aller de là, de partir dans un endroit où personne ne les pourchasserait. Elle sourit à cette idée. Ca aurait été formidable. Et puis, les flèches se mirent à pleuvoir. Akamaru bondit et les protégea de son corps avant de s'écrouler. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui pour soigner ses plaies, qui se fermaient au contact de ses mains qui émettaient une lumière verte.

\- **Père je vous en conjure arrêter** , criait vainement sasuke les larmes aux yeux

Fugaku fit la sourde oreille. Il s'était déjà résolu à la mort de son fils. Il ordonna une nouvelle vague de flèche. Hinata se téléporta et se retrouva en face de l'Uchiha, recevant la plupart des flèches. Elle tomba sur l'Uchiha qui la rattrapa

\- **Hinata, hinata** , répétait-il les larmes aux yeux, elle sourit.

Jamais il ne lui avait dit je t'aime. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'exprimait pas ses émotions personnelles, alors qu'il pleure comme ca devant elle, devant tout ce monde...

\- **Mourir, renaitre, et t'aimer de nouveau** , lui murmura-t-elle, tout en songeant sans pouvoir le dire à haute voix, que la prochaine fois, elle lui ferait dire je t'aime.

La brune ferma lentement les yeux, s'imaginant déjà son bonheur futur. Après tout, ce ne serait qu'une pause de quelques années, avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

\- **HINATA** , cria-t-il, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses épaules, pleurant à chaude larme  
\- **Tu retrouveras la raison d'ici peu mon enfant** , dit fugaku fier de lui, en s'approchant du dernier enfant qu'il lui restait.  
\- **Je l'aimais** , cria-t-il à l'attention de son père, au grand étonnement des villageois.

Et comme ayant dit une bêtise, il recouvra sa bouche de sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre sur son visage le sang de sa bien-aimée. Il avait tord. Ce n'était pas ca qu'il aurait du dire. C'était faux. Il arracha une des flèches de Hinata et observa une seconde la sang couler.

\- **Je t'aime** , murmura-t-il en fixant le cadavre inerte, avant de se poignarder en plein cœur.

Et à mesure qu'il s'écroulait, il lui sembla voir au loin son grand frère qui lui souriait. Lui, il l'aurait certainement compris, Il se serait rangé de son côté. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, maintenant, il partait rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

*_*8888888888888888888_*

 _Plusieurs siècles pus tard._

\- **Ce n'est que la vie, on finit tous par lui échapper un jour ou l'autre.**

Et alors que le clochard passât près d'elle en répétant inlassablement cette même phrase, le jeune brune ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui. Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait raison. Ces mots à l'air insensés résumaient pourtant la complexité de son état. La silhouette du vieil homme s'effaçait peu à peu dans la pénombre de la nuit, alors elle recula doucement pour finir pas s'adosser contre le mur et diriger son regard vers les cieux

Du haut de ses vingt quatre ans, elle n'attendait plus grand-chose de la vie. Sa mère était morte alors qu'elle était très jeune. Son père a toujours préféré sa petite sœur et a fini par la renier lorsqu'elle a refusé de faire médecine, et comble de l'ironie, elle venait de perdre son boulot. Elle avait claqué la porte au nez de ce patron qui l'avait menacé de la renvoyer s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. De rage, elle projeta son sac à main, qui finit sa course sur le visage d'un inconnu.

Il avait passé la pire journée de sa vie. Un de ses employés l'avait trahi et avait vendu certains de ses secrets à des compagnies concurrentes, ce qui lui avait fait perdre plusieurs millions. Il venait de perdre également sa secrétaire, qui avait démissionné et épouser un étranger. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, il fallait que le seul jour où il décide de laisser sa voiture de côté pour marcher un peu, on utilise son visage comme une vulgaire cible.

\- **Mille pardons** , se précipita-elle, en s'inclinant.  
\- **Pardon,... pardon**...répéta-t-il, tremblant de colère. **Pardon efface-t-il ma douleur, me rendra-t-il mon argent ? Ne vous a-ton jamais appris à vous conduire en société. Croyez-vous que les sacs apprendront à voler-**

Il lui criait dessus, il se défoulait sur elle. Si s'eut été toute autre personne, elle se serait excuse d'avantage, peut-être même aurait-elle pleuré. Mais voila, elle, elle n'était pas comme ca. Elle avait une personnalité bien trempée.

\- **Oui, pardon** gronda-telle **qu' y'a-t-il de mal à dire pardon ? Je me suis excusée, que suis-je censée faire de plus, vous emmener à l'hôpital, saignez-vous ? Cela vous a-t-il traumatisé ? Ce n'est pas la peine de passer vos nerfs sur moi. Vous n'êtes pas le seul au monde à avoir des problèmes. Je suis au chômage figurez vous-. Et je vous assure que si je ne venais pas de démissionner, mon sac aurait été plus gros –à cause des documents qu'elle y aurait mis- et votre douleur surement plus grande.**

Il resta un instant, stupéfait. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un hormis sa mère ou un membre de sa famille lui parlait ainsi.

Ils se fixèrent, se détaillant l'un l'autre. Et alors que plonges dans le regard l'un de l'autre, ils semblèrent se reconnaitre, comme un lointain passe, qui referait subitement surface. Sans même sans rendre compte, leurs visages tous deux crispés se défroissèrent, et s'ajustèrent en une moue de satisfaction. Ils ignoraient pourquoi mais ils s'esquissaient a chacun un sourire. Il se racla la gorge

\- Je recherche une secrétaire compétente  
\- J'ai un excellent CV.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, avant de se tendre la main pour se saluer

\- **Enchanté/e, Je m'appelle...**


End file.
